Reload: Teen Takeover
Reload: Teen Takeover (Often referred to as Teen Takeover) is the fourth season of the revamped reality show, Lockdown. It places ten strangers in a custom-built house. This season of Reload will have 10 housemates that are still in their teenage years. From ages 15-19, this is the youngest Reload Cast in history. This season, the Sim Nation will be voting to give a housemate either a reward (Clique Power-Ups) or punishments (Detention Tasks). Clique Power-Ups are powers a housemate can use during that week. Detention Tasks are small challenges housemates must do in order to survive the Auto-Nomination. The housemates moved in on October 7, 2019, and the final three moved out on November 5, 2019. The reunion and jury vote was filmed November 29, 2019, just a week before it aired. On Day 30, Alacia was crowned the winner of Reload: Teen Takeover, beating Javier, in a jury vote of 3-2. Cat, Charlie, Alacia, and Hannah won the V.I.P Award, Hero Award, Villain Award, and Fan Favorite Award, respectively. During the Reunion, it was revealed that Season 5 of Reload would feature five former housemates return as "favorites" to play with five new housemates dubbed "Fans". Twists *'Teen Housemates:' This season 10 housemates between the ages of 15 & 19 will enter the Reload house and compete for the grand prize. *'H.C. Competition:' For the first time, the housemates will compete for the title of H.C. during the first week. *'Detention Task:' If a housemate is voted into detention then they will have to complete a task in the detention room before they can be released. If they fail to do the task in one hour, they will automatically be nominated. *'Clique Power-Ups:' If a housemate is voted to receive a clique power-up, they will have to accept/deny the offer before knowing it’s power. If they accept, they must use the power-up that week, or it will expire. **'A Nerdy Hall Pass:' This power allows whoever wins a free pass for the week. Meaning he/she can not be H.C., nominated, or ejected. This can be gifted to another housemate. **'A Popular Advantage:' This power allows an advantage in the Next Elimination Competition. This can be gifted to another housemate. **'An Athletic Overthrow:' The housemate that wins this power will be able to overthrow the current H.C., taking on the reign and the power. *'Field Trip:' Instead of a reward or punishment, one housemate will win a Field Trip to a local art museum. They can invite two other housemates to attend with them. Charlie won the vote and decided to bring Javier and Alacia with him. Format Changes *'No House Vote:' Starting this season, the Sim Nation will be casting the sole vote for all prizes, punishments, and much more. The housemates will not have a say by any voting process unless there is a twist that involves voting. *'Final H.C.:' Instead of a final vote, there will be a Final H.C. voted for by the Sim Nation Vote. The other two housemates will be nominated and compete in an instant final elimination competition in the backyard, where one will be ejected. This will replace the Final Vote, due to the House Vote no longer being done. *'Age to Apply:' It was announced that starting this season since there is an absence of alcohol (due to the twist) and in future seasons of Reload, the minimum age to apply was lowered from 21 to 18. Housemates Progress Episode Guide Duration of Cast NOTES: 1''': Won a Clique Power-Up '''2: Lost a Detention Task »: Lex gifted his Power-Up to Alacia. Voting History Sim Nation Vote Reward/Punishment Results Jury Voting Gallery House Pictures The house this season was themed after a "Highschool Hangout". The bedrooms were decorated with each being a room themed around a different type of video game (Anime, Sci-Fi, and Aracde). The Kitchen and Living Room were designed as a school cafeteria and a working basketball court, respectively. The Secret Lounge was inspired by back alleys, closets, or hidden places where teenagers sneak off to. The housemates referred to it as "the cabinet". The Skydeck is made to feel like the teens are in a classroom, with the H.C. suite being the Dean's Office of the house. Backyard4.png|Backyard Bathroom4.png|Bathroom Bedroom_-14.png|Arcade Bedroom Bedroom_-24.png|Anime Bedroom Bedroom_-34.png|Sci-Fi Bedroom House_Captain_Suite4.png|House Captain Suite Kitchen4.png|Kitchen Living_Room4.png|Living Room Secret_Lounge4.png|Secret Lounge Sky_Deck4.png|Sky Deck DVD Cover Category:Seasons